


Très Belle

by zempasuchil



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-13
Updated: 2004-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil





	Très Belle

Ginny looked in the speckled and hazy mirror, over her shoulder at the bright head with its keen eyes peering down at her. Slim, pale fingers threaded through her hair, massaging her scalp, and she shivered.

"Mum calls these French plaits, but I don't suppose you do in France, do you? _Comment les appelez-vous?_ " What do you call them? she asked.

" _De tresses._ " Gabrielle smiled shyly, or what would have been shyly if she were not pressed up so close behind Ginny. The room felt very warm.

Whenever Mum had done Ginny's plaits before, it had hurt, with a lot of pulling and pinning strands of hair, leaving her with very tender scalp. But Gabrielle was gentle, so gentle Ginny hardly felt it – or she could have just been distracted by the warm breath in her ear, or the electric brushes of skin against skin.

The sensation was completely foreign to her, and the entire experience seemed just not right. Girls braiding hair like everyday friends, in an ancient crumbling house that's haunted with memories and secrets. One with flame-red hair and shabby clothing, the other, an alluring ice-princess with an almost coy manner.

"Finished," Gabrielle finally said in her accented English, her voice like silver, Ginny thought. The redhead turned around to look at her, and Gabrielle's lips brushed against her cheek. Ginny flushed bright pink, stammering, but the other girl just smiled.

 _She smells like rose petals,_ Ginny thought.

Roses are her new favorite flower.

"I am pretty, no?" Gabrielle asked.

Pretty? Like icicles and snowdrops and cold diamonds. Like winter and its clear skies, arctic rabbits, frosted perfume bottles that cost far too much. More than Ginny ever hoped to have.

" _Très_ _belle,_ Gabrielle. More than pretty."

"Kiss me."

She couldn't say no.


End file.
